Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of 5G/WLAN vertical handover (VHO) based on fuzzy logic control.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, with large-scale deployment of 4G (Fourth-generation Mobile Communication) network and release of 4G licenses, 5G network (Fifth-generation Mobile Communication) research has gradually come into focus.
There are three technical roadmaps for 5G network: LTE/LTE-A advanced evolution, next-generation WLAN, and revolutionary new technologies. Considering the existing networks, equipment and resources, 5G network is most likely to constantly evolve based on the existing network architectures and towards flattening expansion and enhancement. Through dense deployment and synergic integration of cellular networks having different coverage, network capacity and access transmission speed can be improved, thus, spectral efficiency per unit area and QoS (Quality of Service) can be increased.
Although a 5G system can provide high coverage and good continuity, there still exist dead zones; meanwhile, with increased number of users and hence interference, cell coverage area will be reduced, resulting in insufficient capacity in hotspots. Whereas WLAN can provide seamless coverage in enterprises, homes and hotspots. As a complement to 5G, WLAN can be advantageously utilized to address indoor networking requirements in hotspots, so that mobile communication network can be improved.
Traditional handover (HO) decision-making is based on a unique reference metric—RSS (received signal strength), however, VHO in 5G/WLAN heterogeneous networks requires more metrics for decision-making, leading to more complicated HO decision algorithm and difficulties in mathematical modeling.